Surprise
by ewartFaron
Summary: Oneshot for Ace's birthday.


**Happy Birthday, Ace! I kind of wanted to write a oneshot for Acelu so yes I kind of wrote this on a whim. I wasn't really planning ahead so...well. I hope you guys enjoy it! (Reviews are always welcome!)**

* * *

When Ace woke up, Luffy was not in his bed next to him. It's weird, because Ace usually woke up earlier than him. The boy had left the bed undone, which well, Ace, being the nice brother he was, would probably make the bed for him. Still, he wondered what the occasion was for Luffy to rise up before him.

Oh, right. Wasn't it New Year's? That means…

Ace sighed. Right, it was his goddamn birthday. His little brother would always make a fuss about it, trying to surprise him every year with presents and celebrations. Ace didn't really need it, but…it was nice to have someone be so excited for you. The surprises do make Ace happy, but what really gets him is the way Luffy would smile as he watches him react to them.

Ace got up and started making the beds. He wondered what kind of surprise Luffy was coming up with this year. Probably something stupid again. Stupid…but Ace would most probably treasure it dearly. He would never admit it, but he remembered every single one of Luffy's gifts to him.

After he was done, he went down to where the bandits were. As expected, all of them were busy hanging up decorations for his birthday party. Ace found it funny because, who would have thought that mountain bandits would be happily blowing balloons and putting up party streamers? Though, Luffy was the cause of it. The first year Luffy came, he demanded a celebration for Ace's birthday and ever since, they've been doing it every year. Luffy had really changed their lives…

He was wished happy birthday by many as he walked, trying to find where his troublesome little brother was. And then, he saw Dadan, who was aggressively instructing the bandits on where to place the decorations.

"Morning!" Ace greeted. "Have you seen Luffy?"

"Oh, Ace. Happy birthday. Luffy went out early in the morning to prepare your surprise."

"I see," Ace snorted. So what else was he supposed to do now?

Ah. An idea popped into his head. He could try finding out what Luffy's surprise was! He didn't exactly manage to do it the previous years; Luffy had somehow hid the surprise from him until the last minute.

Come on, Ace. What kind of surprise could Luffy come up with, and where would he be to prepare that? Luffy didn't have any money, so shopping would be out of the question. Maybe the Gray Terminal? Worth a shot.

Ace grabbed his pipe and set off for the junkyard after finishing the breakfast the bandits had prepared for him. Maybe he'd pick up a few things himself for Luffy too, because even if it wasn't his birthday, Luffy still loved surprises.

He passed through the woods, which was unusually rowdy. Ace decided to ignore the loud animal noises and continued on his way.

He reached his destination in no time. His speed had definitely improved since he was a kid. Whistling, he glanced around for any familiar faces while walking through the dump site.

Still, Gray Terminal was a huge ground to cover. Ace would meet desperate thugs at times and of course, he would beat them to pulp and go on as if nothing had happened. He was just kicking around some metal cans when he bumped into a tough looking pirate.

But he really wasn't all that tough. He was quick to pick a fight but also quick to lose it. Ace easily struck him with his trusty pipe and he was already down for the count. God, even Luffy was stronger than this guy!

Speaking of which, the pirate was carrying a bag. Wearing a sly grin, Ace bent down and opened the bag to see its contents. As he thought, inside were treasures: gold, silver, pearls and the like.

"Thanks for the donation!" Ace smirked cheekily. Not that the pirate could hear it since he was unconscious.

Ace took the whole bag with him, inspecting the items as he walked. There were other stuff in the bag as well, maps, a plain old watch, a knife…

A telescope.

Luffy did say he wanted one of these, didn't he?

Smiling fondly, Ace tucked the telescope back into the bag. It was his birthday, and yet here he was, excited about giving Luffy a present. Damn, he'd better get a best brother award or something.

After going round the Gray Terminal, Ace decided that Luffy was, in fact, not here. Well, Ace might as well check inside the woods now that he's at it. With the bag slung over his shoulder and his pipe in his hand, Ace strolled back into the forest.

For once, Ace enjoyed the relaxing walk through the woods. The foliage blocked most of the sunlight and there was a cool breeze, not to mention somehow the way back was a lot quieter.

Maybe Luffy was in the woods after all.

Halfway through the forest, he heard Luffy's voice in the distance calling his name.

"Aaaaaace!"

Ace hadn't heard his little brother's voice all day, so his face automatically lit up. He dashed in the direction of the sound and soon he saw Luffy by the foot of a huge tree trunk, waving at him.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled, still running towards him. He suddenly halted as he realised that Luffy was beginning to sprint towards him as well.

Luffy tackled Ace at full speed, causing both of them to crash onto the ground. Dammit, did Luffy forget that not everyone was made out of rubber? His back hurt!

Luffy was giggling and hugging Ace tightly. "Happy birthday, Ace!"

"O-oh. Thanks," Ace replied, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"Ace!" Luffy said again.

"Huh?"

"Your surprise!" Luffy said vaguely, pointing in the direction he just came from.

"Okay, I get it. Can you get off of me now?" Ace chuckled, pinching Luffy's cheek.

As soon as both of them stood up, Luffy tugged Ace's hand, urging him to follow the younger boy. Ace complied, how could he not? Luffy's face was sparkling with anticipation and the sight was just so pure, it might be a sin to say no.

They got nearer to the huge tree and Ace could finally see the things hiding behind it. There were several gigantic animals of the forest, including boars, bears and crocodiles, all of which were knocked out.

"You did this, by yourself?" Ace stared in disbelief.

"Yup!" Luffy announced proudly. Gosh…how much had he grown…! To think that there was a time he could barely hurt a fly…

"Ace!" Luffy snapped him out of his thoughts. "It's for dinner!"

"Dinner? I haven't had lunch yet, though," Ace said jokingly.

"Oh. Then, it's for lunch!" Luffy grinned.

* * *

Ace tossed the last meatless bone onto the ground, sighing in satisfaction. Luffy was still smiling from ear to ear at him. Ace could tell that he was extremely proud of his hunt; Ace was proud of him too! Years had gone by and Luffy had become stronger, strong enough to single-handedly take down the dangerous creatures of the forest. But Luffy was still not strong enough to beat him though!

"So? How about it, a little spar?" Ace suggested, taking delight in Luffy's face of overjoy.

They got into their fighting stance, Ace readying for an attack with his fists. Ace decided to show mercy and not fight with his pipe, but that still doesn't mean Luffy can beat him!

Luffy was the first to attack, shouting "gomu gomu no pistol" which made it painfully obvious what his move was. Ace easily dodged it, stepping on Luffy's extended arm to pin him down. Luffy's body flew towards Ace as a result, and Luffy, quick on his feet, prepared another attack. Ace was a step ahead, punching Luffy to the ground before he could lay a hit on him.

"Heh, still can't win me, eh Luffy?" Ace teased as he let go of Luffy's hand.

Luffy looked up and pouted. "I will win you! One day!"

Ace laughed and sat down next to Luffy. "In your dreams!"

Luffy stuck out his tongue and turned his body so that his back was facing the ground.

"You know, Ace…"

"Yea?"

"That isn't all of the surprise yet."

"Is there more?"

Luffy nodded, closing his eyes.

"So then, what else is there?"

"I can't show it to you now!"

"What? Why?" Ace frowned.

"You have to wait until it's night."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "That so? Then, shall we head back to Dadan's for the party?"

"Yup!"

* * *

Ace was really curious as to what other surprise Luffy had for him. Throughout the party, even when the bandits are talking to him, his mind would always be thinking about it. Ace kept looking Luffy's way, who was entertaining everyone with his party antics. The atmosphere was cheerful, with hearty chatter and sounds of glass cups clinking.

When it was time for the bandits' drinking competition, Ace slid next to Luffy who was contently watching them down mug after mug of alcohol.

"So, Luffy…" Ace started. "It's night right now."

Luffy looked out of the window. "Oh, you're right."

Ace waited for Luffy to show him the surprise, but it never came. Getting a little impatient, Ace prompted even further, "So, you said you had a surprise for me?"

Luffy nodded.

"So, what is it?"

Luffy turned and locked gazes with Ace. Ace gulped. Luffy's hand was slowly touching Ace's own and Luffy himself was leaning towards Ace. Fuck, why was Ace's heart beating so fast?

The tinge of red on Luffy's cheeks made Ace's own flush.

"L-Luffy…"

"We have to go back to the forest," Luffy whispered softly and sweetly. "I'm only showing it to Ace, so we can't let anyone know that we're sneaking out."

Ace's ears were burning and he had no idea what to do. C-could this be…?

Luffy grabbed Ace's hand and signalled him to follow him. In a daze, Ace could only do as Luffy wished. Luffy led him through the quiet woods, back to the place where they were before in the day.

"Ace," Luffy called his name which made his heart skip a beat.

"Y-yea?"

"We're climbing this tree!"

"WH-WHAT? WE'RE DOING IT…ON THE TREE?" Ace gasped and then immediately shut his mouth. His face was beet red and he just couldn't believe what he said.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy tilted his head.

"A-ah…nevermind," Ace coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. Fuck, what was he thinking!

They climbed the tree and reached a wide branch which was rather smooth and comfortable-

"Luffy, I don't think-"

"Look up!"

Ace looked up and…

His eyes widened upon viewing the beautiful night sky, unblocked by trees or leaves. It was filled with stars, which looked like shining jewels hanging across the gorgeous dark purple gradient. It was absolutely breathtaking and Ace had never seen anything like it.

"Shishishi! Do you like it?"

Ace turned back to Luffy, looking stunned. "So…the surprise…was this?"

"Yup!"

Ace took that back. Ace _had_ saw something even more amazing than the starry sky. Not something, _someone_. He had been right by his side the whole time.

"Thank you, Luffy."

"I'm glad you like it! Shishishi!"

 _Thank you for being by my side all these years._

Ace mentally punched himself for having perverted thoughts about Luffy…how could he! Luffy was so innocent and naïve and that's what made him shine as brightly as he was…Ace could never take that away from him.

Ace had to be the one to protect Luffy. Protect his innocence and his smile…that was why Ace would do everything to make Luffy happy.

"Right, Luffy…" Ace reached out for the bag that was still on his person. "I have a surprise for you too."

"Really?" Luffy's eyes practically glowed.

Ace took out the telescope and watched as Luffy's face grin to no end.

"AH! I've been wanting that!"

"I know."

Ace looked as Luffy fiddled with the object, trying to use it properly to look at the stars. Luffy was as thrilled as a kid receiving new toys for Christmas, and Ace found it simply adorable.

"Look, look! You can see the stars better through it!" Luffy gestured Ace to try it out.

"Oh, it's true," Ace commented, briefly looking into the telescope with one eye.

"Shishishi! Thanks, Ace! I love it!"

When Ace looked up from the telescope to face Luffy, Luffy briskly pressed his lips against Ace's. When he pulled away, Ace just gawked at him, his face bright red once again.

"Wh-wh-wha-!?"

"What, you don't like it?" Luffy's face fell.

"N-no! I liked it! I-I mean…"

Ace's head was thrown into confusion.

"Really? Shishishi!" Luffy's face lit up again. "Because there's more where that came from!"

And on that day, there were many surprises, but the most surprising one was perhaps…

Luffy's boldness.


End file.
